Nagisa devient une fille
by JujuBurst
Summary: AU Un jour Nagisa se sent bizarre et quand il découvre pourquoi, il découvre qu'il est devenue une fille, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose à avoir changé, maintenant elle n'est plus jamais seule, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. (KayanoxNagisa) (Tout les élèves de classe sont là)
1. Chapter 1 Nouveau Corps

Chapitre 1

Le soleil se levait et commença à illuminer la chambre de Nagisa, il gémit en tirant la couverture sur sa tête. Il aurais aimé rester dans son lit et se rendormir, mais il savait que s'il ne se levait pas bientôt il allait se faire gronder par sa mère. Nagisa se sentait étrange se matin, comme si on avait mis un poids sur lui, il décida finalement à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En entrant, il ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigea vers le comptoir et commença à se brosser les dents avec les yeux mi-clos. Après un moment, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, il se tourna sur le côté. "Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle", puis il regarda vers le bas. "Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir", il tria son pantalon et y plongea la main, puis tout son visage devint rouge, il retira sa main. "C'est un cauchemar. Depuis quand je suis devenue une fille?" se murmura-t-il. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aide ou lui explique se qu'il lui arrive, il ne pouvait pas demander à sa mère, puisque c'est son rêve depuis toujours que Nagisa soi une fille. "Nagisa! Descend vite manger je vais te porter à l'école se matin!" Oh non, comment es qu'il va cacher ça à sa mère.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui encore un fois, il chercha vite une solution à son problème, il regarda autour de lui puis trouva un pull mauve, il l'enfila, puis descendis les escaliers. En arrivant en bas, il s'assit à table et commença à manger. Sa mère avait remarquée qu'il portait un pull, mais ne dit rien, car pour un fois il portait un vêtement un peu plus féminin.

En arrivant dans sa classe, Nagisa alla vite s'assoir à sa place. "Salut Nagisa" le salua son amie Kayano, il se demandait comment elle fesait pour toujours garder son sourire, elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer l'actrice maintenant.

"Salut Kayano"

"C'est pourquoi le pull?"

"Euh... j-j'avais froid" bégaya-t-il en rougissant un peu se souvenant de la raison, il sortit son agenda et regarda les cours du jours, ils commençaient en math, fuis avait du japonais et ensuite de la P.E., c'est là que sa devenir plus compliqué.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" appela le professeur Koro en entrant dans la salle, toujours avec son sourire joviale. "Nous allons commencer, donc tout le monde à sa place".

La première et la deuxième période c'étaient plutôt bien passer, son excuse d'avoir trop froid avait passer, mais le problème était pour le prochain cours, il allait faire un entrainement spéciale aujourd'hui, donc tout le monde devait y participer. "Pourquoi aujourd'hui?" se demanda Nagisa. Il parti se changer dans les vestiaire, dans une des cabine pour que personne ne le voit dans cette "état", puis il sorti.

"Bon tout le monde." commença Karasuma en se mettant devant tout le monde. " Aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait un parcours spéciale pour améliorer votre endurance, votre agilité, vos réflexe et votre temps de réflexion" dit-il en montrant un parcours qui avait plutôt impossible.

Le professeur Koro vint à Nagisa. "Nagisa tu serais mieux d'enlever se pull sinon tu vas finir comme un fudge dans le désert"

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais bien aller" sa voix sonnait un plus aigue que d'habitude.

Karma s'approcha par derrière et saisit le bas de son pull. "Aller Nagisa, écoute le professeur Koro" dit-il en enlevant le pull, Nagisa cria de surpris, puis le blunet devint rouge comme une tomate, tout le monde s'était retourné qu'en ils avaient entendues le cris de Nagisa. Tout le monde le regardais en état de choc, même les professeur étaient surpris.

"Euh je rêve ou Nagisa a une poitrine?" demanda Nakamura. "Je croyais que tu étais un garçon Nagisa"

"Euh j-j'en étais un m-mais je me suis réveiller comme ça ce m-matin" dit-il, alors qu'il ou plutôt elle rougissait plus.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2 Voix

**A/N Bon, j'ai décidé de continuer cette story, donc voilà la suite, je suis désolé pour certain si cette story ressemble un peu à une autre, mais je trouvais l'idée plutôt bien, alors j'ai voulu en écrire une histoire à ma façon, de toute façon la personne qui écrivait la seule autre fic qui ressemblait à celle-ci s'est arrêter. Aussi cet fic va devenir un crossover dans quelque jours.**

La situation qui venait de se passé dehors expliquait le fait que tous les élèves et les professeurs de la classe 3-E se tenatit devant l'une des cabines des toilettes des filles.

Nagisa était assise en boule sur un siège de toilette, les mains serrant férocement ses oreilles, pas seulement pour se couvrire du grabuge causé par ses camardes de classe, mais aussi pour arrêter des voix qu'elle entendait venir de partout.

Puis, un flash jaune apparut devant tout le monde et la seconde d'après, ils étaient tous, sauf Nagisa, dans la salle de classe, confus. "Que tout le monde se calme!" proclama la voix de Koro-sensei du devant de la classe. "Ne voyez-vous pas que vous embêtez tous votre camarde de classe en agissant ainsi." demanda-t-il, c'était plus un fait qu'une question. Tous baissèrent la têteen signe de honte, ayant pensés à avoir des réponses à la place de se préoccupé réllement de leur amis.

Une trentaine de minutes se passèrent dans le silence, tous essayant de garder leur clames et de se formuler intérieurement des excuses, pendant ce temps, Koro-sensei était allé voir tranquillement Nagisa, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ainsi, mais le poulpe finit par la convaincre de revenir en classe.

La porte de devant s'ouvrit attirant l'attention de tous, leur professeur inhumain était entré bientôt suivi de Nagisa, qui afichait un sourire, mais Koro-sensei pouvait dire qu'elle était très tendue. Tous commencèrent à posés des questions tranquillement, mais rapidement, Koro-sensei intervint en imposant le silence.

"Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien." répondit-elle d'un air chaleureux. Tous reprirent leur place, alors que Nagisa faisait de même.

Le reste de la préiode, qui ne représentait que 45 minutes se passa dans la silence, tous prenant des notes, mais certains donnaient parfois des coup d'oeil dans la direction de Nagisa.

"Ils n'arrêtent pas de te regarde, ils te trouvent bizarre, pourtant tu es semblables, une senction s'impose." dit une voix que seul Nagisa puisse entendre.

"Qu'elle senction?" chuchota Nagisa, levant la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait.

"Perdre un bras ou une jambe serait très approprier." répondit la voix d'un ton sadique.

"Non!" s'écria Nagisa serrant sa tête avec ses mains, tous se tournèrent vers elle, confus de sa soudaine explosion.

Koro-sensei s'approcha d'elle, posant un tentacule de façon amicale sur son épaule. "Nagisa est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Nagisa releva la tête, elle aperçue que tous la regardait et se releva rapidement se composant un sourire. "Oui, tout va bien, ne vous inquiéter pas, de mauvais souvenirs me sont revenus et j'ai un peu paniquée, désolé." s'expliqua-t-elle, espérant que sa fonctionnerait, son professeur sembla l'acheté, plus ou moins, puisqu'il lui donnait aussi des regards inquiet maintenant.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, tandis que Nagisa restait un peu à l'écart esseyant d'ignorer la voix malfaisante que personne ne semblait entendre.

Le soir venu, Nagisa avait mangé, fait ses devoirs et prit sa douche, elle annonça à sa mère qu'elle allait se coucher, sa mère acceptant et ne faisant pas d'objection, heureuse que son enfant prenne des someils plus réparateurs.

Le lendemain, Nagisa entra en classe, Karma pouvait dire qu'elle était très tendue, malgré le fait qu'elle réussisse à berner tout les autres. Avant que le rouquin ne puisse s'informer au près d'elle, un poulpe jaune entra dans la classe avec des... tablettes?

"Bonjour tout le monde, nous allons faire un projet que nous devions faire au début de l'année, mais puisque Karma ne nous avait pas rejoint je ne l'avait pas donner." déclara-t-il.

Tous sentaient que ça n'allait pas bien ce passer. "C'est quoi se projet, le poulpe?" demanda Karma, toujours étant le seul à vouloir tout savoir sans aucune gêne.

"Vous allez écrires un poème, du sujet de votre choix, qui devra se terminer par "ses tentacules sont les meilleurs"." déclara-t-il à la consternation de tous. Il eu beaucoup de protestations, mais finalement tous l'écrirent.

Koro-sensei et Irina, à la demande du poulpe, était dans la salle des professeus, pendant le cours de P.E., en train de lire et noter les poèmes. "Eh bien Irina, qu'en pensez-vous?" demanda finalement le poulpe.

"Je dirais qu'il on beaucoup de talent, malgré le fait que certain soit un peu inquiétant, comme celui de Karma." déclara-t-elle en le lui passant.

"... pour ticher, ses tentacules sont les meilleurs. Quoi?! Mais je n'ais jamais triché!" s'exclama-t-il en lisant la fin du poème.

"Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?"

"Oui, mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est celui-là." dit-il en lui passant un poème.

-Toujours à me regarder,

-Même si il n'a pas de yeux.

-Il est toujours là,

-Tout comme la statique qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

-La statique me dit à quel point il est proche,

-Mais la statique est toujours là,

-Il est toujours là.

-À partir du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés,

-Pour toutes les fois où il se tient devant ma fenêtre.

-Tant qu'il est là,

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur,

-Car il m'a montré ce qu'est la vraie peur.

-Il est la peur.

-Et la peur est maintenant de mon côté.

-Je ne peux plus dormir,

-Car il me suit dans mes rêves,

-Mais dans la vie,

-Il se tient juste derrière moi,

-Il ne part jamais.

-Ses victimes crient mes berceuses,

-Leur souffrance le nourrit,

-Car quand il s'agit de tuer ou de torturer,

-Ses tentacules sont les meilleurs.

"Maintenant regarde qui en est le compositeur." lui dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux aux coins de la page et... "Quoi, impossible, il n'écrirait jamais quelque chose comme ça!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, pour l'instant laisson le, si ça empire, nous intervienderont."

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et les deux partirent laissant le poème sur le dessus du bureau de Koro-sensei, la signature pouvait être lue Nagisa Shiota.

À suivre.


	3. Chapter 3 Samye

**A/N Merci à Tomigiel pour être mon premier Follower pour cette histoire. Je sais que j'ai été absente pendant un moment, mais j'avais tellement d'idée, il fallait que je prenne le temps de tous les noter et d'un peu les commencer pour ne pas les oublier, mais je vais poster au moins un à deux chapitre par semaine.**

Nagisa sentait toujours la statique, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne dormait pas, elle avait peur. Nagisa tenta du mieux qu'elle pue pour cacher à ses qu'elle était nerveuse, mais certains le voyaient clairement.

Les cours de la journée passèrent sans explosion de Nagisa, donc c'était plutôt tranquille, du moins, avant que la réunion des élèves commence. Nagisa était encore plus nerveuse, pas seulement du fait que la statique devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, mais surtout du fait que la voix qui lui avait parlé plutôt était revenu, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt lui reparler.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement en bas de la montagne, la classe se précipita à l'intérieur pour se mettre en rang, malheureusement pour elle, Nagisa dut se mettre du côté ou allait s'installer les autres classes. La classe sentait que quelque chose allait arriver.

Quand les autres classes arrivèrent finalement, ce fut avec des rires voyant la classe 3-E déjà mit en rang, alors qu'il restait une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant le début du discours.

Pendant le discours, le présentateur était arrogant et insultant envers la classe Koro-sensei, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur professeur vedette arriva et les sorti d'un mauvais pas.

Après la réunion, les anciens camarades de classe de Nagisa lui lancèrent des insultes.

"Qui croient-ils qu'ils sont ? Ils méritent juste de mourir." déclara la voix dans la tête de Nagisa et c'est ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, mais elle se senti tirer vers l'arrière, quand elle regarda qui l'avait éloignée, elle remarqua que c'était son amie Kayano.

"Est-ce que ça va Nagisa ?" demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de son amie.

Nagisa ne répondit pas alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait de son œil gauche, pour une fois elle se sentait en quelque sorte seule, la statique avait disparue, la voix aussi, elle était seule à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

"Oui, je vais bien. Merci." dit Nagisa en essuyant la larme de son visage, donnant un sourire sincère à son amie.

Nagisa passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de son amie aux cheveux verts, mais la statique revint quand elle la quitta et elle reparti nerveusement chez elle.

Le chemin du retour vers la maison de Nagisa passait par les rues vraiment animés, sauf pour une ruelle, quand elle y arriva des types louches l'entourèrent en riant.

"Alors, où est-ce que tu vas petite?" demanda l'un des gars, faisant rire ses potes.

Nagisa craqua, pas physiquement, mais mentalement, la propriétaire de la voix dans la tête de Nagisa prit le contrôle du corps de Nagisa instantanément.

"Comment-tu t'appelle petite? On pourra peut-être t'aider à retrouvés ton chemin. " dit-il, sa phrase plein de sous-entendus.

"Samye." répondit le corps de Nagisa, ce n'était pas le son de sa voix, mais eux ne le savaient pas, quand elle releva la tête, elle avait une expression digne de Yuno Gasai. "Vous voulez jouer à un jeu?" demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision, puis tout devient noir pour eux.

À suivre.


	4. Chapter 4 Inquiètudes

**A/N : Salut, j'espère que vous ne me tenez pas rigueur par rapport à mon retard, mais j'était plutôt occupée par la visite de belle-famille cette fin de semaine, donc je n'ai pas pue avancer.**

 **Aussi, dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'entrée de Samye dans l'histoire, est-ce qu'elle doit être moins présente ou plus, et même chose pour Slender.**

Hiromi entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, donc elle accrouru pour voir si sa fille allait bien, elle avait l'air de bien allé, mais elle était couverte d'une étrange substance rouge noir.

"Que t'es-t-il arrivée chérie?" demanda la mère, réllement inquiète pour son enfant.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je vais aller prendre un bain pour me nettoyer." répondit Nagisa d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais sa mère était trop inquiète pour le remarquer.

Samye monta lentement les marches, puis entra dans la pièce ou une porte indiquait la chambre de Nagisa, elle ramassa quelques vêtements que sa mère lui avait achetée, un pull blanc avec de fausses oreilles de chats, un bas de pyjamas noir avec de petites roses désinées partout ainsi que des pentouffles à l'effigie de lapin roses, sans oublié des sous-vêtements.

Samye entra dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain d'eau glaciale, elle allait en profiter le temps qu'elle avait le contrôle. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortie de la salle de bain complètement sèche et bien habiller dans son pyjamas, elle descendit dans la salle à manger. Après s'être remplit le ventre, Samye retourna dans la chambre de Nagisa pour se coucher.

Le soleil s'infiltrait une nouvelle fois à travers les rideaux roses de la chambre de Nagisa, elle se leva de son lit, en très bonne forme à sa grande surprise. Nagisa prit rapidement le déjeuner avant de partir vers l'école, à mi-chemin, elle rencontra Karma, qui avait l'air... distrait? Karma n'était jamais distrait, il faisait toujours attention à son entourage, mais Nagisa ne vas pas s'en pleindre, pour une fois qu'il ne la taquine pas.

Malgré sa bonne humeur, Nagisa avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, elle était sur que si quelqu'un la mettait hors de ses gons, elle blesserait beaucoup de gens et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

Quand Nagisa arriva finalement en classe, Karma la remarqua, un moment il fut surpris, mais le moment d'après il avait un sourire sur le visage qui ne signifiait rien de bons, donc Nagisa parti rapidement s'assoeir èa sa place, près de Kayano, engagant rapidement une conversation avec elle.

Koro-sensei entra dans la salle de classe avec un sourire qui avait l'air encore plus grand que ceux de la dernière fois, il fit semblant de s'éclaircir la gorge afin d'atirer l'attention sur lui, ce qui ce passa.

"Bonjour à tous. Vous savez surement, que lundi prochain ce sera la Saint-Valentin, donc cette semaine, vous allez utiliser vos périodes libres pour faire des cadeaux à une personne qui vous est cher, bien évidemment, la personne que vous aimez, si vous avez besoins de conseilles, demandez le moi, que ce soit pour le cadeau ou pour savoir qui vous plait ou à qui vous plaisez et nous allons utiliser cette première période pour commencer." clama-t-il en donnant un grand coup sur un gong, qui sortait de nul part.

La période se un silence pesant tant la situation était embarrassante, mais les élèves notait quand même leurs idées, certains avec des mains cachant leur cahier, d'autres avec un ami, certains se foutait complètement de la situation, mais le pire était que Nagisa était tout rouge.

"Euh Nagisa?" appela la voix de Kayano à sa gauche, attirant son attention. "Maintenant que tu es... tu sais, eh bien tu vas faire ça pour un gars ou pour une fille?" demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète pour son amie.

En entendant la question, Nagisa s'écroula sur son bureau, maintenant perdue, aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa son esprit et en plus, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment, la statique dans ses oreilles n'aidant pas.

À la pause, Karma se dirigea vers Nagisa, il la taquina sur les même choses que Kayano lui avait demandée, tous regardait Karma faire, certains riant, c'était rafraîchissant de voir deux amis se taquiner, mais quand une insinuation un peu plus mal placée que les autres sortie, Nagisa se releva et poussa Karma sur le sol avec une force que le rouquin ne connaissait pas.

"Lâche-moi, tu veux?" demanda Samye d'un ton irrité, qui surprit la plupart des élèves autour du duo, puis elle retourna dans la salle de classe afin de ne plus être dérangée par Karma, qui lui aurait posé un tas de questions afin de savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

Nagisa n'aurait surement pas réagit comme ça, mais Samye n'était pas Nagisa, elle était plus instable émotionnellement et ne supportait pas les gens qui se moquaient des autres, elle préférerait leurs cassée la gueule plutôt que de les laisser faire et les regarder.

Le prochain cours commença dans un silence complètement différent du précédent, certain était inquiet pour leur amie, d'autres lançaient des regards noirs à Karma, qui les ignora, et certains était trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'être tendus.

Samye sécha le reste des cours en se rendant à la bibliothèque et en y restant, elle y lisait des livres de fantaisie et d'autres livres plus théoriques, qui étaient plutôt inquiétants.

Quand Samye sortie de l'école, il faisait déjà noir, ne voulant pas supporter Hiromi, elle grimpa sur un des toits les plus hauts de son quartier et si coucha, décidant de passer la nuit, là.

Elle admira les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne pendant une bonne heure, mais une grande figure noire apparue près d'elle, amenant un son de statique dans sa tête, Samye s'endormie pour laisser place à Nagisa, qui comprit toute suite que de un, elle avait sûrement passée la journée sur ce toit, de deux, c'était la première fois que la figure venait si près d'elle, et bientôt elle entendit des mots entrer dans son crâne avec une telle force qu'elle perdit conscience.

À suivre.


End file.
